


Lion and kitty

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Blood and Injury, Cat/Human Hybrids, Creampie, M/M, One Shot, Penis Size, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Kitty Morty is grooming himself in front of Rick's hungry stare.





	Lion and kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Panda who makes my poor english becoming a decent fic.
> 
> Also, reader, did ever see a cat penis ? It's a ugly painful thing for females, really.

As all the big cats, Morty was grooming himself with his tongue. As he was running it up his raised leg smoothing out his fur, he noticed Rick's stare.

  
Rick was nothing like his grandson. He was not a vulnerable kitten or awkward in his appearance. Rick was a lion, and that meant being strong, majestic, and agile. His blue mane was spiked as if he a direct connection to a stream of electricity.

  
His pupils consumed the iris of his eyes, darkening as he greedily observed Morty. He viewed the young cub as prey, and Rick was getting ready to attack.

  
A shiver of excitement ran up Morty’s spine causing his hair to raise all the way up to the nape of his neck, and his whiskers to tremble. 

  
Morty stilled, licking his kitten fangs like a sassy ball of fluff under Rick’s hungry stare. Rick growled deeply as Morty's body shivered under his watchful eye. Morty removed his clothing slowly and laid down flat on his stomach. He was already well aware of what Rick expected of him.

  
Rick's enormous paws caressed the young’uns hips, Morty's still developing frame had Rick eager to explore. Morty could feel Rick, fully erect now rubbing his cock between his ass cheeks.

  
Morty knew that he was going to be aching after Rick finished. Not only was it a matter of Rick being well endowed, but his ass was as tight as virgins. Rick's cock appeared torturous and unforgiving, with its sharp sprockets, but that's the price to pay when you get fucked by Rick Sanchez. Morty was desperate for Rick's cock and was ready to pay any price for it.

  
Morty’s ass clenched as he dug his claws into the ground in anticipation of penetration - and of pain. Rick's fangs tightened on the nape of Morty’s neck, preventing him instinctively from struggling. Rick grew against him, his enormous hard cock clearing itself a passage with difficulty in his grandson's hot ass.

  
Morty mewed in agony, feeling his most sensitive flesh tearing in contact with the peaks of Rick’s barbed shaft. Morty felt blood pooling, acting as a lubricant and it excited him as well as it horribly hurt him.

  
Rick didn’t care about Morty’s well-being. He rushed to shove his cock in him until his testicles beat against Morty’s small, silky soft buttocks. Morty pushed back against Rick driving him deeper inside himself. Morty purred even more, but the sound was flooded by Rick's howling. Rick was enjoying filling Morty’s stomach with his fertile seed. No young would be born from this embrace because Morty was not a female and both of them knew it.

  
When Rick finally withdrew, Morty collapsed, his ass dripping with a pinkish mixture of sperm and blood. Morty felt torn open, broken up, and even the palpitation burned him as an inferno. He relished in the sensation of plenitude, this impression to be filled, satisfied.

  
Morty remained so for a while, at the edge of the unconsciousness, until Rick's cock arose again against his torn opening.

  
Morty was not prepared to begin again, but Rick only laughed at the kitten's pain.

  
Morty had agreed to be Rick’s female. He was going to play this role up until the end, and welcome his male in his soft small hole about fifty times, always briefly, until he choked on Rick’s seed.

  
It was what Morty was, Rick’s receptacle of seed.

  
In spite of the humiliation and the pain, Morty was forced to admit to himself that a part of him enjoyed it.


End file.
